Simple Shining
by vivi-vixen
Summary: Max enjoyed the simple life now, he’d given up the hero business and was now a simple farmer but like most things this simple life would never last. Short one-shot.


Summary: Max enjoyed the simple life now, he'd given up the hero business and was now a simple farmer but like most things this simple life would never last. Short one-shot.

Disclaimer: No I don't own, but I would like Kane as my bodyguard

Dirt flew as Max plunged the pick axe into the ground, breaking the top layer of soil that had been covered with ice in the last winter. He silently thanked the lord for all the muscles that battling the forces of Darkness had given him as they had proven invaluable over the last few years. The top layer came away easily under Max's skilful hits and underneath the dark fertile earth was revealed. Setting aside the pick he picked up a fork and began to turn over the soil, getting ready for the spring planting.

He enjoyed his new life. Adam, although a robot, had earnt a place in the other farmers hearts and no questions were asked about their past as long as they worked hard and didn't cause any trouble. He was a hard worker and the other farmers thought of Adam as a gift from the gods as he didn't need to take breaks and could work 20 hours straight before needing to be recharged. All in all they enjoyed their new lives and Max could almost forget the horrific events of his life before.

"MAX HOWS IT LOOKING?"

Max twisted his head around and saw the head farmer walking towards him, Bob Maxell, an honest hard-working man like everyone in the village; Max smiled and hefted his fork over his shoulder.

"Looks like everything's going to go smoothly Bob, get your men out here and we can have this field done in no time."

Bob nodded and whistled, in no time at all Max was surrounded by twenty men all hitting the ground with their picks, he lifted his arm up just in time to avoid being smacked in the eye by a giant wad of dirt. The farmer next to him smiled apologetically and put less force into his swings until Max had moved out of the way. He stood by Bob and smiled as he watched the preparations for the planting. Adam was out in the back making more progress in five minutes than most of these men would do in an hour; Max barely suppressed a chuckle as he saw the robot was wearing a straw hat to avoid any rain damage to his wiring.

"You two, you're a God send."

Max smiled up at Bob and answered in a quiet voice.

"This place is a God send."

Max thought back to Guardiana, to Princess Anri, Luke, Zylo, Mae and Lowe. He felt a frown form on his face at the thought of his oldest friend. What had happened to him? He still owed him so much, the boy who had found him washed up on a beach with amnesia, who became his friend and fought by his side despite his timid nature. Bob looked at him with piercing eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul.

"You're thinking about your past, aren't you?"

Max nodded silently, watching his fellow farmers work. He could never repay those debts; he most likely would never see his old friends again until the afterlife, if there was such a thing.

"Why don't you go visit? I don't know where you're from but if you're missing your friends that much why don't you just go see them."

Max's eyes widened and he shook his head violently. He was miles away from Rune, in fact he didn't even know where Rune was in relation to his new home.

"No they'd make me stay, I have a life here. They are better off without me."

Bob was about to press the matter when screaming echoed up the path from the village. One of the women ran straight to Bob and collapsed in his arms. Max recognized her as his wife, Natasha.

"Natasha what is it?"

"MONSTERS THEY ARE ATTACKING THE VILLAGE!"

Max exchanged a glance with Adam who quickly dropped his tools, they both started out into a quick run, heading directly for the source of the screaming. He skidded to a stop and watched as a group of six goblins attacked the houses and the people, who ran screaming at the sight of this unknown creature. Max looked around and saw a scythe leaning against the door, he again thanked God that he lived in a village of farmers and picked it up. He twirled it around in his hands. It wasn't a Sword but it would have to do. He looked up and charged at the approaching goblins with a war cry.

---

Max watched satisfied as the Goblins ran screaming from the village. He allowed the scythe to fall listlessly from his hands before turning back to the stunned villagers. He felt his heart drop as he came to the conclusion that they would make him leave town, an apology was already half way out before the cheering started. Bob came up to him and clapped him on the shoulder, sending him tumbling forward.

"Sorry bout that but good on ya Max, you showed those monsters who was boss."

Max smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, delighted to see that Adam was getting the same treatment of hugs and smacks on the back that he was doing, well less of the later as people didn't want to break their hands on his unbreakable steel.

"It was nothing, I've faced worse."

Bob gaped and stuttered.

"W-what could be worse that those things?"

"A lot, you should have seen what I had to face..."

He trailed off and waved his hand dismissively.

"Well that's in the past, so I guess this means I can stay."

Bob smiled brightly.

"We'd be honoured if you did."

Max grinned and walked back to the fields with his still cheering entourage, happy in the knowledge that he had secure himself a home for life.

**A/N First Shining force fic, please R and R, no flames thank you.**


End file.
